


caught between your teeth

by halfwheeze



Series: SamBucky Bingo 2019 (Round 1) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, getting caught, light humiliation, masturbation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Bucky waits until the witching hour to start, but it doesn’t help him not get caught.





	caught between your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 11 of Spookytober!  
Prompt: the witching hour
> 
> Also, bingo fills!:  
Bucky Barnes Square Y1: Kink: Masturbation  
SamBucky Square B5: Crush

He waits until three in the morning, when Sam’s breathing is heavy in the bed across the room from his, the entire hotel silent save for the sound of the building settling around him.  _ The witching hour  _ and he’s just using it to attempt to get off while the subject of his fantasies is still in the same goddamn room. The subject of his fantasies, the man of his dreams, his fucking  _ kiddie crush,  _ whatever. Sam. Just barely admitting to thinking his name is enough to have Bucky twitching, glad of his sensitive nose as he can still smell Sam’s skin on the hoodie he stole. He’d never been so thankful for Sam’s broad shoulders as when he realised that Sam’s clothes would fit him if stolen. 

“Fuck,” he hisses between his teeth when he gets a hand on himself, already hard and heavy between his legs. He can smell Sam, can hear his breathing, can see him if he looks over or if he just closes his eyes, can imagine the barking of his laughter if he focuses hard enough, which he does. Laughter is the prettiest thing about Sam, in Bucky’s opinion, though his opinion doesn’t matter for much. 

Really, he thinks everything about Sam is pretty. His strong shoulders, his wide hands, the way that he holds Bucky together when the Winter Soldier could be having a war situation right between his two hands. He whimpers when he thinks about Sam holding down his hips, coaxing the orgasm out of him with words alone, careful but bruising, harsh but soft. He thinks he’s probably saying things, little mutterings that no one should ever hear, but he can’t think enough to stop himself. He can’t hear anything about the sound of his own breathing, his own little whispers and whimpers, until a hand comes down on his shoulder. He thinks he might start crying when he realises it’s Sam. 

“Not what it looks like?” Sam asks, the barest hint of a tease at the edge of his voice. Bucky can feel the tears burning in his nose, but he wills them not to fall, wills himself to not be that person. He is not succeeding when Sam flicks on the lamplight, dousing them in soft yellow fire. He’s startled again when Sam climbs onto the bed, a closer witnessing of Bucky’s humiliation, and takes a hold of Bucky’s face, wiping away tears with broad swipes of warm fingers. He’s still smiling, but it’s no teasing thing, and he leans in to kiss Bucky with the softest press of skin, careful. 

“Sam, I-” Bucky starts, but Sam shushes him, resting their foreheads together. 

“I heard you say my name, B,” Sam whispers, sounding something like a confession when Bucky is the one that should feel guilty. Bucky tries to hide his face, but Sam keeps him steadily in place. “It was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever heard, you sayin’ my name like that, touching yourself. Wanna touch yourself again? Wanna let me see?” Sam continues in that same husky whisper. Bucky swallows, feeling himself turn pink as the tears abate, and he realises, all at once, that Sam wants him back. He surges forward to kiss Sam back, to give him all of the desperation and fear that Bucky has been feeling for months, all of his anxiety and worry, and Sam gives him acceptance right back. 

“You want me too?” Bucky asks, just to be sure. He wants to collect the smooth nature that Bucky Barnes once had, wants to be able to be that for Sam Wilson, but… that Bucky is long gone. And, in his defense, his weird, nebulous best friend/crush had also witnessed something he shouldn’t have. That he… wants to witness again. Bucky swallows, kissing Sam’s jaw. 

“Yeah, I want you, baby. Wanna see you. You wanna show me?” Sam asks again, and Bucky wonders if this is a thing. Is this something people want to see from their partners? It’s making him hot to think about touching himself in front of Sam, even with the edge of humiliation still in the back of his mind, so it’s definitely a thing to want to be watched. Bucky starts over by playing with his own nipples, tweaking them. He hears Sam gasp. 

“What do you want to see?” Bucky asks, breathing already labored. The fact that Sam can’t seem to stop himself from reaching out to touch nearly has Bucky overwhelmed already. He wonders when or if they’ll do this again. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself, baby? Has anyone ever touched you here?” Sam asks, his hand running over the backside of Bucky’s hip, straying closer to the cleft of Bucky’s ass. Bucky doesn’t stop himself from whimpering. He hasn’t. No one ever has. But he wants to. He wants Sam between his legs, he wants Sam to make him feel good, he wants Sam to take care of him, to hold him down, to make it good, to make it hurt. He wants Sam. He bites down on his lip but Sam immediately puts a stop to that, one of his hands cupping Bucky’s chin so that his thumb can put a light pressure near Bucky’s mouth, the pull making him stop. The instinct is simple, so he sucks Sam’s thumb between his lips. 

“Shit, baby,” Sam hisses, removing his thumb from Bucky mouth just to replace it with his index finger. Bucky sucks it in gratefully, rolls his tongue over the print of it before sucking it deeper, until Sam could feel out all of his teeth if he wanted to. Another finger joins it and Bucky palms his own dick, the stimulation along with the fullness that makes his jaw ache enough to make him moan. Sam still has boxers on, black and tight on his hips, but Bucky is imagining Sam’s cock in his mouth, stretching it wide. 

“You were just made to have something in your mouth, weren’t you?” Sam asks, quiet voice trickling into Bucky’s ear and making him shiver. Bucky nods as best he can, moaning around the obstruction. Sam kisses his cheek and it’s so tender that Bucky nearly tears up again, and his cock is aching and Sam is  _ right here  _ and everything is so much and Sam’s right next to him and in Bucky’s mouth and just… everywhere. Bucky’s vision whites out a little when he comes but he’s careful not to bite down on Sam’s fingers, careful to not reach out for Sam and leave marks that bruise. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, his voice rasping, when Sam removes his fingers from Bucky’s mouth. 

He’s not sure what he’s thanking him for. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cum,” Sam says, his hand, the one that Bucky just had in his mouth, wrapping around his own cock. Bucky whimpers and climbs down the bed, shuffling until he’s eye level with Sam’s dick. He looks up for permission. 

“Can I touch?” he asks, hardly aware of how he looks. Big brown eyes staring up at Sam, asking permission to touch Sam’s cock like it’s an honor, covered in his own cum, he looks like eighteen different kinds of ruined, of perfect. Sam strokes his hair, nodding. 

“You can touch anything you want, Buck,” he says, carding his fingers along Bucky’s temple. The Winter Soldier looks like he’s been given a thousand Christmas gifts in just being given permission to touch Sam at all. Sam startles when instead of fingers, it’s a mouth that wraps around the head of his cock, sucking pressure put on him without hesitation. He should be embarrassed over how quickly he cums, but with the show he’s been given, he doesn’t really think he can be blamed. Bucky, meanwhile, swallows everything he’s given, quietly disappointed that he didn’t get to suck Sam for longer. He’s the kind of size that could make Bucky  _ ache,  _ he thinks, though he doesn’t have much experience in the department of sucking cock. He just thinks so. 

“I wanna suck you for longer next time,” Bucky admits, his voice not petulant, but damn near close. Sam chuckles. 

“I’ll let you warm my cock whenever you want, baby,” he says. Bucky blushes dark, but just climbs up Sam’s body silently, pressing his face into the other man’s shoulder. 

It sounds nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comment!
> 
> Yell at me @primekent on tumblr!


End file.
